


Les Drabbles de Deadpool

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated for Deadpool's Language
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Salut les gars ! Moi c'est Deadpool et ça c'est un recueil consacré à mes aventures ! Enfin aventures est un bien grand mot vu que l'auteur se contente surtout d'écrire des drabbles. Il paraît qu'elle aime les trucs courts, mais en fait je pense qu'elle est surtout fainéante. En tout cas ça parle de moi ! Alors venez lire !





	1. En cent mots seulement

**Author's Note:**

> _Les multiples personnalités de Deadpool ont quelques petits problèmes avec les règles du drabble, veuillez les excuser. ^^_

« Bravo les abrutis ! Vous pinaillez tellement qu'on a déjà atteint les cent mots !  
\- **C'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à refaire un essai.**  
\- Ouais mais faites gaffe ce coup-ci, on va pas y passer la journée non plus.  
\- **En même temps cent mots c'est vraiment super court.**  
\- _Ah ça, les auteurs et leurs restrictions à la con..._  
\- Bon vos gueules les voix ! On n'avance pas là. »

Les soldats échangèrent un regard inquiet en s'éloignant prudemment du mercenaire.

« Mais de quoi il parle ?  
\- Et surtout à qui il parle ?  
\- A mon avis ce mec est complètement barge ! »


	2. Plutôt mourir que d'écouter ça

L'homme ligoté sur une chaise éclata en sanglots.

« Oh ! Du calme mon pote ! J'vais pas te buter j'ai dit ! On m'a demandé de te ramener en un seul morceau, alors relax Max.  
\- **Quoiqu'on sait pas ce qu'ils comptent lui faire.**  
\- _Ouais mais ça c'est pas notre problème._  
\- Pitié...  
\- Relax ! Tu leur rends leur fric et basta ! »

Deadpool lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

« Tu sais quoi ? Pour t'aider à te détendre on va papoter un peu. Donc je disais : la première fois que j'ai rencontré Captain America c'était...  
\- Pitié ! Butez moi qu'on en finisse ! »

**Author's Note:**

> _Deadpool : Voilà c'était mon premier drabble ! Un peu court je trouve mais il parait que c'est le but...  
>  Auteur : Par contre on va peut-être éviter de parler aux lecteurs, à force ça risque de les faire fuir.  
> Deadpool : Hé ! J'aime briser le 4éme mur !  
> Auteur : On avait remarqué...  
> Deadpool : Et maintenant lecteur laisse moi un kudo ou une review. Ou mieux des chimichangas ! Sinon ...  
> Auteur : Ahem ...  
> Deadpool : ... please ?_


End file.
